The present invention pertains to medication dispensing devices, and, in particular, to a portable medication dispensing device such as an injector pen.
Patients suffering from a number of different diseases frequently must inject themselves with medication. To allow a person to conveniently and accurately self-administer medicine, a variety of devices broadly known as injector pens or injection pens have been developed. Generally, these pens are equipped with a cartridge including a piston and containing a multi-dose quantity of liquid medication. A drive member, extending from within a base of the injector pen and operably connected with typically more rearward mechanisms of the pen that control drive member motion, is movable forward to advance the piston in the cartridge in such a manner to dispense the contained medication from an outlet at the opposite cartridge end, typically through a needle that penetrates a stopper at that opposite end. In disposable pens, after a pen has been utilized to exhaust the supply of medication within the cartridge, the entire pen is discarded by a user, who then begins using a new replacement pen. In reusable pens, after a pen has been utilized to exhaust the supply of medication within the cartridge, the pen is disassembled to allow replacement of the spent cartridge with a fresh cartridge, and then the pen is reassembled for its subsequent use.
Some injector pens allow a dose to be set that is larger than the amount of useable medicine remaining in the pen. While some users may find such settability undesirable, providing an insufficient remaining dose indicator may not be practical in all cases, such as due to it complicating the pen design. Still further, a shortcoming with some injector pens is that the design platform on which they are based may not allow a manufacturer sufficient options as to the mechanical advantage to provide, such as a mechanical advantage that can be very small in order to readily inject a large volume dose, or which mechanical advantage can be quite large so as to deliver a small volume dose with a suitable plunger travel.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus that can overcome one or more of these and other shortcomings of the prior art.